


Blanket Wars

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blanket Hog Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frustrated Tony Stark, M/M, Sassy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers gets what he wants, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony's mad but won't tell Steve why. Steve knows how to make his boyfriend spill...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 33
Kudos: 300





	Blanket Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a random prompt on Discord about who's a bigger blanket hog... and it escalated quickly. #SorryNotSorry

“Tony? Why are you sleeping on the couch?” Steve crouched down next to Tony. He had been surprised to wake up all alone in Tony's bed – well, their bed now – this morning. If there was one thing he knew, it was that the genius was not a morning person. He'd been surprised to find the spot empty and cold before 7am.

“Go away. I’m mad at you,” Tony answered, rolling over to face away from Steve, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

“Can I at least know why?” Steve asked partially amused, wracking his brain to remember what he could have done.

“I wanna sleep!” Tony grumbled.

“At least go sleep in bed, you’ll be comfier, sweetheart,” Steve kissed Tony's hand, the one pulling at his blanket and the only inch of skin exposed on him. He left his boyfriend to sleep, truly puzzled by what could have happened.

* * *

This went on for three days before Steve had had enough. He had woken up alone in the too big bed, only to find a pissed off Tony sleeping on the couch. And each time, by the end of the day, all is forgotten and Tony refuses to tell him why he was mad and just blames it on lack of coffee.

After dinner on the third night, Steve pulled Tony close and started kissing him, making it very clear where he expected this evening to end. Tony pulled him wordlessly to their bedroom, pushing Steve onto the bed as soon as they’re close to it.

“I like the way your mind thinks, Cap.” Tony crawled over him on the bed, settling on his thighs and tugging at the blonde's shirt impatiently. Steve laughs as he sits up enough for the other man to pull the shirt over his head. Before he knows it, Tony's pushed him back down and his kissing, licking and biting his way up his torso, pleased at the response he clearly feels growing underneath him.

He grinds his hips against Steve's erection as he reached the blonde's neck. “So, Mister man-with-a-plan; how do you want me tonight, huh big guy?”

“ _Tony_. Just wanna be in you, babe. Whatever you want, just hurry up,” Steve whined as Tony took off his shirt.

“Needy today, huh,” Tony purred as he reached for Steve's pants, undoing the button and zipper quickly before Steve wiggled his way out of them as swiftly as he could, Tony doing the same and grabbing for the bottle of lube on his night table. “You know what I never get tired of, gorgeous?” Tony asked as he mouthed over Steve's cock through his underwear before looking up at Steve through gorgeous dark lashes. “Taking these off so I can get my hands and mouth on you.” He hooked his fingers in the elastic of his underwear and pulled them down, letting out an appreciative hum as Steve's cock sprang out of its confines. With one more look up at the blond, Tony swallowed him down in one go, making his boyfriend moan with pleasure.

Steve tried to curl his hands into the blankets underneath him, the pillows, headboard, anything he could grip onto.

“Tones – _oh shit_ , don't stop, please. Turn… _ngh_! Turn around, baby,” Steve huffed out, barely able to string the words together. Tony hummed around him, making Steve moan once again, as he slowly made his way around so he was straddling Steve's chest, his mouth never stopping it's up and down motion. “Your ass, fuck I love it, sweetheart.” Steve bit one of the perfect globes in front of his face playfully before grabbing for the bottle of lube.

Steve coated his fingers and started teasing Tony's hole, alternating between his tongue and fingers. The additional stimulation caused Tony to falter, losing his rhythm. When Steve added a second finger, Tony couldn’t contain himself, popping off Steve and rocking into his fingers while chanting the blonde's name.

“What's'a matter baby? Can't multitask?” Steve asked, a pleased grin on his face. “Feeling good?” When Steve didn’t get an answer, he added his tongue again and pushed his thumb against Tony's perineum.

“Fucking hell, _Steve_!”

“Yes, dear?”

“More, need more, _please_ ,” Tony tried to rock back again, but Steve stilled him with his free hand.

“And you called _me_ needy,” Steve teased him. He continued stretching the brunette, scissoring his fingers, adding playful licks and nips for good measure, Tony whining and moaning louder, almost coming undone completely when Steve added a third finger.

“Good. I’m good, baby. Need you.”

Steve threw the bottle of lube next to his thigh. “Help me out?” he asked Tony, unsure if he'd even heard him over all the noises coming out of his mouth. Thankfully, within seconds Steve felt Tony's warm hand moving up his cock. He removed his fingers from Tony's wet and stretched out hole, giving him one last flick of his tongue before coaxing Tony forward until he was lined up with his slick cock.

Steve sat himself up and held Tony's hips steady with one arm around them as he got them situated, knowing the genius would just try and speed up the process too much otherwise. He reached down, stroking himself a few times before holding himself steady. He teased the head of his cock along the puckered hole a few times before starting to slowly lower Tony onto himself.

“You feel so good babe, so tight for me.” Tony purred at the praise, and settled his back against Steve's chest, the blond kissing along his neck and shoulder. Steve loosened his grip, letting Tony start to move slowly at first, then faster and faster. “Do you know how fucking sexy you are like this? How hot it is to have you riding me, getting yourself off like that?”

“ _Steve_! That's not fair.”

“What are you talking about baby?” Steve ran his hand along Tony's belly, feeling his tight abs, starting to thrust up to match Tony's pace.

“You know I love it when you talk dirty,” Tony sounded breathless already. He let his head drop on Steve's shoulder. “Right there, Steve. ‘m so close-"

“Are y’a?” Steve flipped them over making Tony squeal at how quickly he had moved. Steve didn’t waste time, knowing exactly how to move to hit just the right spot to make Tony see stars. When he heard the telltale throaty groan Tony made when he was almost falling apart, Steve pinned his hips down and stilled himself. “So, why have you been mad at me every morning, sweetheart?”

“What? Steve, _the fuck_!?” Tony was stunned and confused by the rapid change of pace. “Seriously, what the hell? Move!”

“Nope, not until you tell me what's been going on,” Steve crooned sweetly, sucking on Tony's earlobe.

“You are seriously going to give me blue balls over me sleeping on the couch?!” Tony was incredulous now, trying not to let Steve's lips along his neck distract him.

“Yup!” Steve rolled his hips just enough to remind his boyfriend what he was missing on.

“Fuuuuuuuck!!!!!!”

“You wish, baby,” Steve kissed his shoulder as Tony groaned unhappily now. “Just tell me what's bugging you, and I will give you the mind-blowing orgasm you want.”

“Steve, it's nothing, seriously. Come on, I can't take this anymore.”

“Mmm… well, I can do this all day… or night I guess.”

“You are such a little shit!” Tony tried to move, knowing it was a futile effort.

“Sweetheart, just tell me what's going on. And as soon as you do, I am going to pound you into this mattress until you don’t remember your name and can't say mine anymore, and even Bruce is going to ask why you’re wincing when you walk, tomorrow.”

Tony whined into the mattress and mumbled something Steve didn’t understand.

“Move head before talking, genius.” Steve whispered, drawing his nose along Tony’s ear before placing teasing kisses along his jaw.

“First, you are really sassy tonight, Rogers. Second, title of your sex tape. And third, you keep stealing the blankets from me and I get cold.”

“What?!” Steve propped himself up on his forearms.

“I told you, now pound away big guy,” Tony tried moving again.

“Nuh-uh! What are you talking about? I don't steal blankets, I’m always way too hot!”

“Maybe if you stopped stealing all the damn blankets, you wouldn’t be! You end up in a super soldier burrito with all our blankets, and then I can't pull them off you cause you weigh as much as a Mac truck when you’re sleeping – I swear it would be easier to move blankets under Mjölnir than under you! And I get cold, damn it!”

Steve was truly baffled by the revelation, and slightly embarrassed if he was being honest with himself. “Babe, why didn’t you tell me?” he asked sweetly.

“I don't know! It seemed silly, okay? Can we just get on with this, please? It is sexy as fuck when you manhandle me, but starting to lose momentum here, soldier. Giddy up!”

“Giddy up? Really?” Steve chuckled and finally released some of the pressure, and Tony started grinding against him immediately.

“Oh, fuck yeah. Just like that, honey _please_ …” Tony was begging now that Steve was moving into him again, the slight friction clearly having an effect.

Steve didn't need to be told twice and he resumed his thrusts, picking up speed faster with every moan coming from Tony's mouth, making good on his earlier promise as he kneeled behind the brunette, holding him up by the waist, knowing just how much of a turn on any use of the super strength seemed to have on his boyfriend. When Tony's pleas were barely coherent, he shifted his hips until he got back to that perfect angle where he was hitting at right on the pleasure point inside Tony and he didn't stop until both of them had reached their climax, each screaming the other's name in ecstasy.

When they finally settled under the covers, wrapped up in each other's arms, Steve couldn’t help but ask. “Why have you only started sleeping on the couch this week? And, why didn’t you just grab another blanket?”

“Tried that. You stole those too,” Tony answered sleepily, “It's like you feel their presence or something. And, when you moved in two weeks ago, we were all over each other all the time, and ended up snuggling every night. The past week, I’ve come to bed later and try not to wake you up when I get to bed… not snuggling seems to lead to burrito you.”

“Huh!” Steve answered simply after thinking back to the past few weeks and realizing Tony was absolutely right. He pulled Tony on top of him before pulling the blankets around them both tightly. “Guess you just have to join me in the burrito then.”


End file.
